1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer systems and their operating systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to device naming in computer systems executing the UNIX.RTM. system (UNIX is a registered trademark in the United States and in other countries and is exclusively licensed by X/OPEN Company Ltd.
2. Art Background
In a computer system executing the UNIX.RTM. operating system, devices are represented as special files within a file system. Each device represented in the file system is described by a data structure called an inode. Devices within the file system represent physical devices. Logical device names are symbolic links to the physical device names.
Previously, the necessary files were created at device driver installation time. Typically, an installation script was provided along with a device driver installation package. The installation script invoked the MKNOD command to create special files, and to generate device names for the new devices.
Unfortunately, installation scripts create device names that poorly reflect the realities of system configuration. For example, a user may optionally divide a disc unit into multiple logical units at device driver installation time. However, the author of the installation script cannot foresee the arrangement of logical units selected by a user. As a result, the installation script must invoke the MKNOD command to create device names reflecting all possible logical devices. Consequently, the file system can become cluttered with unnecessary special files.
Moreover, the device names created by an installation script do not necessarily reflect the physical arrangement of devices in the system. The author of the installation script has no knowledge of the physical arrangement of devices. As a result, the device names generated by the installation script are independent of physical arrangement.
As will be disclosed, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for automatically generating device names in a computer system, wherein only devices actually installed in the system are named. Moreover, the device names created reflect the actual physical arrangement of physical devices in the system.
For further description of the UNIX.RTM. system including the device file system, see M. J. Bach, The Design of the UNIX.RTM. Operating System, Prentice Hall, 1986.